


I Want that Ride

by SmilieDumdum



Category: Smile For Me
Genre: Cowboy AU, M/M, Pabit the horse, The Smilin' West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilieDumdum/pseuds/SmilieDumdum
Summary: Kamal, a simple ranch owner of some precious, prized horses, becomes aware of a disturbance. Little does he know that in his stables is heavily bountied Outlaw, Deadman's Lily. Bitch is gay and scared.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	I Want that Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Bitches be making new stories instead of working on the ones they mean to continue. I'm bitches. Anyway props to Kiingcorobo and LeonLeonhart for making me so gay for Cowboy Boris I HAD to write something. Yall r making it easier to beat writers block up that's for sure. Enjoy!

Something had gotten into Kamal's stables, that much he was sure of. It wasn't rare for travellers or wild animals to get into his barn, such a spacious place out of the cold was fit for sleeping in, and most of the time he'd allow it given he was sure everything was safe from thieving hands. If it's not nailed down or locked up, it runs the risk of being nabbed. The stables were different though- They were left locked up with no means of getting in without a lock pick, meaning if someone were to go in there then Kamal had to expect a missing horse or two if he left them. And just as the sun began to set, he'd spotted the door squeak shut. He never leaves it unlocked. Someone must have broken in.  
He wasn't about to run the risk of losing one of his prize horses, they could sell for a good hundred or so each and that kind of loss is devastating. He had grabbed his double barreled gun and headed over. Typically people run just at the sight of it, but he wasn't afraid to use it if the trespasser dared to fight back.

"Come out with your hands up. I got good aim and if you've mounted one of 'em already I can easily shoot you off on your way out. You won't get away alive if you don't comply."  
Kamal always sounded much bolder and confident than he felt. He despised conflict, but living as a ranch owner means you get a lot of it. Horses are easy to steal once you're saddled and on it, as they obey whoever is sat atop them. This means he has to be scary to ward thieves away, he has to be demanding and bold to slash down their confidence, and has to be willing to bite on any hands that dare try to take hold of the reigns without permission. Being a lying dog would have his business in ruin. This person lost all benefit of doubt the second they entered the stable. No matter who they are, or why they're there, Kamal will treat them like a threat until they've gotten out of his ranch.

"Aww, pardner, why you gotta be so rash?"  
A deep voice sounded from inside the stable. The accent didn't sound from around here… And the way they were so soft-spoken despite the situation they were in made Kamal grit his teeth. A lot of people acted confident to have an edge but he felt like the man in there had plenty of reason to be confident… That tone didn't have a hint of fear.  
"I'm just looking. Can't do it in broad daylight, unfortunately. I do love my horse but he's old, Can't be running on fumes when I'm me, been needing a new 'un."  
"I Said Come Out. Now."  
"Heheh. You sound real cute when mad. You got some prized ones in here, very well looked after. I'm likin' the brown stallion, with the thick mane. How much?"  
"If you make me repeat myself once more I'm shooting you through the door."  
"Don't do that. You'll spook these sweethearts. Buuut, if you insist on knowing who you're selling to…"

The door slowly opened. Kamal's jaw dropped, and he nearly lowered the gun in awe, had instinct not made he keep it pointed up at the man before him.  
Deadman's Lily, a ruthless on-the-run outlaw who's size, strength, speed and wit made it practically impossible to catch him. Hundreds of bounty hunters had tried and failed to bring him in. His wanted posters practically littered the town.... Word says he got his name from how he left a Tooth Lily in the pocket of each bounty hunter he killed… And by god were there many. Kamal felt sick. His heart was beating hard enough for him to hear it clearly, and his hands were trembling slightly.

Deadman's Lily was rather impressed at the ranch owner's bravery. Any regular man who's heard of his name and the various rumours behind him would have dropped their weapons and fled, perhaps even calling on the services of hunters to alert them of his whereabouts in a bid to get him away. After all, people knew him as the man who supposedly stole the teeth of a sheriff that got in his way, or as the man who freed a round of prisoners from jail he burnt down after someone was foolish enough to bring him in. People knew him as the man who's blown up more outposts owned by law enforcement than anyone else, and as the man who's successfully hit so many banks that he could buy and own the rest of them. 

Had Kamal backed down, taking the horse he wanted would be much easier. A case of mounting it as the owner fled. His bravery makes this much harder. That was fine by Deadman's Lily, though, he didn't mind a challenge…. Not to mention, the ranch owner was rather handsome.  
"I'm not above civility. How 'bout 350, for the one I liked, and I'll be out of your skin, yeah?"  
"No. Get off my land."  
"Come on, baby, aren't you gonna help a man in need?"  
"You're not a man, you're an outlaw, and I'm not selling to- EYA-!"  
The gun was swiftly knocked out of his hand. Kamal had been standing more than six feet away, how on earth did he move that fast?! Kamal backed up but his arms were grabbed in two massive, claw-like hands before he thought to defend himself. Deadman's Lily leaned closer, nose to nose.  
"To put a set of rules above a man's life is to give your own away. Are you going to treat another like dirt without knowing them? Without knowing the full story? All because some bastard with a pen who's definitely long dead by now wrote that you should? I'm not your enemy, partner. I can be if you convince me to be, but right now I'm not."  
Kamal wanted to scream, but fear had gripped his throat tightly and silenced him. He gritted his teeth as Deadman's Lily spoke, for a moment panicked at the thought that he'd, too, be given a lily…  
Kamal realized how much smaller he was compared to the outlaw, and knew even if he was any better at hand to hand combat, which he likely wasn't, he wouldn't win. He'd be overpowered in seconds. Deadman's Lily was practically twice his size.   
"N-no less than… 800…"  
He managed to get out.   
"800? That's real pricey, you're not raising it to discourage me, are you?"  
Kamal was definitely doing exactly that. He hated that this guy saw right through him.  
"No… She's an award winner.."  
"Is that so. You remember the one I was looking at then?"  
"Uhm. The brown one."  
"Indeed, but there's two brown ones. There's a chance we're on about different horses."  
"Then which one?"  
"You tell me. Which is the award winner, huh?"  
Kamal gritted his teeth again, taking a deep breath in.   
"... White spots on her legs…"  
"Wrong one. Here, I'll show you~"  
Kamal yelped as his legs left the ground, Deadman's Lily chuckling at the sound. He was quite snuggly trapped in one of his arms, and Kamal felt queasy at the thought of how easily this man could crush him with his mere grip… Scared, and, well. Something else too, that he was definitely ignoring. He refused to believe His Type was the Bad Boy type. Especially not for someone as dangerous and criminal as Deadman's Lily. 

Deadman's Lily went back into the stable, softly patting the noses of a few horses with his free hand as he passed by. He stopped in front of the stallion he'd liked, showing Kamal. It wasn't the horse he was on about, clear by how this was a male, but it was still one worth plenty.  
"I'd call em Pabit. The name of my last horse, too, I've never been that inventive with names. Deadman's Lily definitely wasn't My choice, hehehe~"  
Kamal couldn't quite believe the change in tone. Just a moment ago he'd been so threatening Kamal thought his spine would snap with how strong the shiver that ran up it was, and now he seemed so jolly and content. Was that a trick? Something to make him seem less of a criminal? He couldn't possibly be humane, with half the things he's done… then again, words can be twisted. There's not telling how many stories of Deadman's Lily could be, well, stories. Made up…  
Still. Kamal had morals, and he couldn't stand the thought of helping him bring another man to his grave, as indirect as the help could be.  
"... $500."  
"5- You're pulling my leg. This one's not even got an award."  
"No. That's the price. $500, no less."  
Kamal tensed as he felt a long sigh seep through Deadman's Lily. For a moment he wondered if Deadman's Lily could feel his heartbeating...  
"A true problem. I have $430 on me right now, and I was hoping to save a bit to get myself and my new riding buddy some grub."  
"That's unfortunate…"  
"How about a deal, eh?"  
Kamal managed to stifle another yelp as he was manoeuvred to face the outlaw, a startlingly wide smile on his face. Kamal's eye widened as he tried to shift, but the other's grip was firm.  
"You got any problems and I'll deal with 'em for you. Be that a recurring thief you want dead, someone in town who gets on your nerves you want driven out, any chores you don't have enough strength or size to deal with? I can do it for a discount on that horse."  
"Y-you really want him, huh?"  
"Oh, I do. I'd do about anything for him. I want that ride."  
He winked. Deadman's Lily just winked at him. Kamal felt his face heating up.   
"And I mean it. Anything."  
"You don't have to repeat yourself."  
"I know, but I'm liking the reaction that it gave you. Got something in mind, huh?"  
"No. No, shut up. I don't have problems. There's nothing you can do."  
Kamal ripped his eye contact away from Deadman's Lily. Being so close, seeing his face in full, was too much. He could see perfectly the old scars along his lips and nose, see the subtle freckles gracing his cheeks, see the soft sparkle of passion and life in his eyes… He couldn't look at him. He looked so human, he didn't want to believe it.  
"You're fibbing. Everyone has problems."  
"I can handle them myself. I don't need a criminal to do it for me."  
"Oh, oh, what a tough guy~"  
Deadman's Lily leaned in all the closer. The cooing had sent blush straight to Kamal's cheeks, which he hated and made him grit his teeth all the more. At this rate, his jaw is going to lock up tighter than a jail cell.  
"What about… Favours? Anything you want? A secret, maybe? You a curious man? I'll tell you something you'd like to know. I'll find out what I have to for that discount. Or if you'd like to know any of mine..~"  
Kamal shook his head, trying to lean away. He was finding it hard to breath, though he wasn't particularly claustrophobic. That's twice he'd alluded to something less than savoury and Kamal was finding it hard to think.  
"I'd like to know why you ain't leave my fucking ranch…"  
Deadman's Lily burst into hearty laughter, pulling back just enough to shake his head. Kamal glanced up just enough to see the genuine smile, to see the hair falling over his shoulders as he shook his head, and God his heart stopped for a moment.   
"Oh, I do like you. If you weren't so strongly dedicated to this ranch of yours I wouldn't mind bringing you with me for some adventure, that's for sure."  
"There's no way I'd go anywhere with you. I don't frolic about with outlaws."  
"Aw, my heart is broken…"

For once, he let go of Kamal. He stumbled back, thankful almost for the break, watching as Deadman's Lily turned and shut the stable door.  
"I'm seeing that you aren't going to cooperate much, huh? It's rather unfortunate, hun, aren't you tired? Wouldn't you want to go back to your cosy shack to sleep? What's the harm with selling to someone like me, huh?"  
"I don't want any sheriff's sticking their nose in my business."  
"They won't. No one knows I'm here. Just you."  
He turned his hair, peering at Kamal over his shoulder. The lantern light made his orange eyes seem like they were glowing, and the way his hair fell around his face… At this point, it wasn't fear making his knees weak, and Kamal felt a growing irritation towards himself at this.   
"What's your name, partner?"  
"I'm not telling you."  
"No? Pity. I'll call you My Lily, then."  
Kamal's stomach twisted. Deadman's Lily, taking Kamal to be His Lily?

Did this mean he'd become a dead man too?  
"So, My Lily, I'm rather out of options, aren't I? You aren't willing to bargain, I can't pay full price for that horse. There ain't much else I can do other than give up, huh? But giving up… That's just not in my blood."  
No… This couldn't be it. He glanced at the horse Deadman's Lily wanted. Surely that wouldn't be worth his life? Kamal frowned.  
He noticed the saddle already on the horse, no doubt Deadman's Lily was definitely attempting to steal it before the interruption. Maybe he shouldn't have even come out of his house.   
"It truly saddens me that it's come to this, baby. You seem like such a nice person to know."  
He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him and steal the horse and burn down his stable. That has to be it. Kamal stared at Deadman's Lily as he turned back around, a cigar on his lips. There's no other way to it. That cigar must be a plot to ruin Kamal's life.   
"What's Your name."  
Deadman's Lily paused as Kamal said that.  
"Eh?"  
"Your name. Tell me your name and I'll discount it to 400."  
Kamal was gripping the wall post tightly, to hide the fact he felt like he was about to collapse from fear at the realisation. How he hadn't stayed wary was beneath him. He was in the same room as a killer, after all, regardles of how he looks...  
"Ah. Well that's a better option than gassing you."  
What…? Kamal stepped back as Deadman's Lily moved swiftly forward, backing him into the wall.  
"You gotta promise not to go round telling, though. I rather like being called something so dangerous sounding~ It carries an air of intimidation that I'd quite like to keep."  
Kamal nodded, tensing as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. Did he have to get so close? It was both terrifying and intoxicating.   
"The name's Boris Habit. You heard that?"  
Kamal nodded again, and he twitched in slight surprise as he felt a hand move down his side. Boris slipped the 400 Into Kamal's back pocket, a soft chuckle on his lips. Kamal took notice how the fingers lingered.   
"And a little something for letting me keep the 30."  
Before Kamal could reply, a kiss had been pressed to his lips. His lips were rough, they tasted of tobacco and vodka, but there was a sweet and minty edge to his kiss. Kamal's hand buried in his hair, surprisingly soft, pressing more into it, heart once again beating fit to burst. He felt a hand on his jaw, and loved the feel of the calloused thumb rubbing his cheek. It was over far too soon, Boris pulling away. Kamal stood, leaning against the wall, in a silent stupor at the boldness of Boris' move.

Boris grinned, winking at him before moving back. Now paid for, he took to Pabit quickly, petting his nose as he opened his fencing to lead him out. Kamal stayed where he was, still in awe.  
"Truly was a pleasure doin' business with you, baby~ Though, I will be coming back. After all, ya never did tell me your name, My Lily~!"  
Kamal slowly regained his senses, enough to run after him as he left the stable. Boris was quick to mount Pabit, and was off before Kamal could reply. He watched him race off, hair flowing in the wind.

"Deadman's Lily…. Boris Habit…"  
Kamal found his gun. He locked his stable, more securely than before, the two names running around his head. Once back under the safety of his house, he collapsed into bed, exhausted. Still, he couldn't sleep.  
"My Lily…"  
… Perhaps that wasn't a bad nickname.  
Perhaps there was a good side to the Deadman's Lily.  
Boris did say he would come back…  
Perhaps Kamal will find out who he really is.


End file.
